29 December 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-29 ; Comments *Start of show (JP pretending to be drunk): "Welcome to tonight's programme. Affectionate greetings to everyone except Norman Whiteside, yet again, and especially to my friends Lothar and Tullus, who come from Germany to visit us in our mountain pass, crossing the Channel in a force 9 gale. I forget what they call that, the language gets quite Biblical describing gales when you get past 8." The Beaufort Scale to which John is referring names force 9, strong gale; 10, storm; 11, violent storm; and 12, hurricane. Manchester United had beaten Liverpool 1-0 on Boxing Day, and Whiteside scored the only goal. *The fourth part of the 1986 Festive Fifty (numbers 20-11), together with the customary end of year session repeats. *The chart countdown is rather rushed: a newsflash prompts John to play an acoustic track, no doubt as a mark of respect, and he runs out of time, with some session tracks unplayed (he promises to do so at a later date). Session Repeats *Primitives, #1. Recorded 1986-09-30. Released on "Bubbling Up" (NMC Music). 'As Tears Go By' not TX in this show. *Twang, #2. Recorded 1986-09-07. No known commercial release. *Stars Of Heaven, #2. Recorded 1986-05-13. '28' and 'Every Other Day' available on Unfinished Dreaming (Independent). *Miaow, #1. Recorded 1986-06-08. No known commercial release. 'Cookery Casualty' not TX in this show. *14 Iced Bears, #1. Recorded 1986-10-28. Available on In The Beginning (Slumberland). (JP: 'This was one of my favourite sessions of the year. I suppose they all are, but this one, because the single that I got, OK, there was one track on it that I really liked. It's one of those things where you draw a bow at adventure. Walters and myself did, and came up with a session that I liked a lot.') 'Train Song' not TX in this show. *James, #2. Recorded 1986-01-12. No known commercial release. 'Are You Ready' not TX in this show. *Laibach, #1. Recorded 1986-06-15. 'Krvava Gruda - Podna Zemlja' and 'Krst' released on Slovenska Akropola (Ropot). Tracklisting *Primitives: 'Stop Killing Me' (Peel Session) @ # £''' *Twang: 'What's The Rap?' (Peel Session) *Stars Of Heaven: '28' (Peel Session) '''@ £''' *Miaow: 'Three Quarters Of The Way To Paradise' (Peel Session) '''@ # £''' *14 Iced Bears: 'The Balloon Song' (Peel Session) '''@ £''' *James: 'Insect' (Peel Session) '''@ £''' *''(Dave Lee Travis 'don't drink and drive' information message)'' *Laibach: 'Krst' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'Shadow' (Peel Session) '''@ # $ *Stars Of Heaven: 'Every Other Day' (Peel Session) @ $ *''(John mentions 'Just 17' magazine and a list of things that they think will be big in 1987, including 'not wearing underpants': when mentioning the Beastie Boys, he remarks, 'I don't think so.' Licensed To Ill went on to sell five million copies.)'' *Twang: 'Every Home Should have One' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'On the same page of 'Just 17', there's a picture of John Lydon making a V-sign at the photographer. Very revolutionary. I think it's about time to grow out of that one, John.') *14 Iced Bears: 'Cut' (Peel Session) @''' '''$ (suddenly slows down in the middle: John admits he pressed a button by mistake to cause this) *''(JP plays a section of a Finnish radio broadcast, possibly from one of his own shows for them, in which he claims they compliment his show)'' *Miaow: 'Did She' (Peel Session) @ # $ *James: 'Really Hard' (Peel Session) $''' *Laibach: 'Live Is Life' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'If cover versions are going to be that radical, I want more of them in 1987, rather than people doing their own dreary tunes from time to time.') *Stars Of Heaven: 'What Else Could You Do?' (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Primitives: 'Buzz Buzz Buzz' (Peel Session) @ $ *Twang: 'Intrusion' (Peel Session) *14 Iced Bears: 'Shy Like You' (Peel Session) @''' *'''File 4 begins *(Smith and Jones trailer for Newsbeat 86) *James: 'Scarecrow' (Peel Session) @ $ *''(File 1: tape flip in the middle of this)'' *Miaow: 'Following Through' (Peel Session) @ $ *Laibach: 'Krvava Gruda - Plodna Zemlda' (Peel Session) *Stars Of Heaven: 'Paradise Of Lies' (Peel Session) @ $ *''(newsflash announcing death of Harold Macmillan)'' *John Fahey: 'Lo, How A Rose E'er Blooming (LP-The New Possibility: John Fahey's Guitar Soli Christmas Album)' (Takoma) *Twang: 'Here's Lukewarm' (Peel Session) 1986 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-11 *'20': Fall, 'Bournemouth Runner (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet) # $ *'19': Bodines, 'Therese (7 inch)' (Creation) $''' *'''18: Wedding Present, 'This Boy Can Wait (7 inch-B side of You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends)' (Reception) (Mistakenly plays A-Side in full) $''' *'''17: Soup Dragons, 'Hang Ten! (7 inch)' (Raw TV Products) $''' *'''16: Wedding Present, 'Once More (7 inch)' (Reception) $''' *''(DLT 'don't drink and drive' information message again)'' *'''15: Fall, 'Living Too Late (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet) #''' '''$ *'14': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Trumpton Riots (7 inch)' (Probe Plus) $''' *''(Finnish radio excerpt again)'' *'''13: Weather Prophets, 'Almost Prayed (7 inch)' (Creation) $''' *'''12: Smiths, 'Bigmouth Strikes Again (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) $''' *'''11: Smiths, 'Ask (LP-The World Won't Listen)' (Rough Trade) $''' *Tracks marked '''@ also available in very good quality on The Peel Sessions Vol.10 *Tracks marked # also available in very good quality on Peel_December_1986 *Tracks marked '£ '''also available on '''File 5 '''in good sound quality *Tracks marked '$ '''also available on '''File 6 '''in good sound quality File ;Name *1) 29th December 1986 parts 1 & 2 *2) JP19861229.mp3 *3) Peel 1986-12-29 (p).mp3 *4) 1986-12-29 Peel Show L617.mp3 *5) 1986-12-xx Peel Show JG21 *6) 1986-12-xx Peel Show JG22 *7) John Peel 29 Dec 1986 ;Length *1) 01:05:39 & 00:56:58 *2) 00:47:00 *3) 02:02:35 *4) 00:55:52 *5) 1:26:47 (from 1:13:13) *6) (to 1:07:30) *7) 1:46:41 (file starts from the Primitives Shadow track) ;Other *1) Very good quality stereo recording, marred only by brief moments of static. *2) 256k stereo; starts with the show opening and first Primitives track, then jumps to the John Fahey track and continues through to the end of the show and the beginning of the news. *IAP's Tapes folder 'Festive 50s' also contain the last 45 minutes of the show, starting from the newsflash and continuing to the midnight news (and some Gary Numan music), in high quality (F50_1986_2011). *Peel December 1986 contains a brace of tracks from each of the Miaow and Primitives sessions in even higher quality than the above. *4) Perhaps better quality than the other continuous shares but a weaker FM signal with some hiss and interference. From L617 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *5) Created from JG21 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 21 Peel December 1986. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *6) Created from JG22 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 22 Peel December 1986. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *7) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Currently unavailable *2) File 2 *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5,6) Mooo *7) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes